


One Hundred Fifty Years

by Lyxiam



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 150 Canada, Happy Birthday Matthew, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyxiam/pseuds/Lyxiam
Summary: It's just another birthday, right? Just a HUGE milestone in Canadian history. No Biggie. No one needs to come. (In which Canada remembers he was never alone)





	One Hundred Fifty Years

**June 29, 2017**

Canada clutched the invitations nervously as he stood in front of the door world meeting room. The little red and white envelopes were small but beautiful. The golden cursive lettering arced in neat little lines across the paper and the paper itself had scented a faint sweet maple. You can just tell by looking at them they were all hand-written.

It was two days before July 1st, and Canada was beyond excited at the thought of spending his birthday with the other nations.

Shaking off his nervousness he sat down in his seat. Anxiously the Canadian twiddles his thumbs, fighting off his anxiety.

Once the nations were gathered, Canada stood up, and said “I have an important thing I have to say.”

As if the Canadian had not said anything, the nations continued to chat. Canada cleared his throat and spoke again a little louder “I have something I would like to say.”

The nations turned to look at the poor blonde who was almost shaking. “Um.. I-it’s go-oing to be m-my birthday soon, and- and well, wh-what I want to say is…” Taking a deep breath, he shouted (not very loudly) “I would like to invite you all to Canada for my birthday!”

America stood up. “It’s your birthday soon? Why didn’t you tell me? We could have had a joint birthday party!”

Canada looked down face turning a bright red. “It’s just that… it’s a very special milestone this year for me…” he mumbled. Canada felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw France smiling at him.

“Of course we will come, mon petite lapin!” Taking an invitation in his hand he smiled. “And your writing is as beautiful as always.” Patting him on the head France went back to his seat.

The other nations, seeing France taking an invitation, followed him and took one as well. They all sat back down and started to talk amongst themselves.

Happy and filled with relief, Canada fell back into his chair, mentally planning on what he was to prepare for the party.

Once the meeting was over, the blonde dashed to the airport, giddy with excitement. He beaming with happiness on the plane the whole time.

Finally making it to his house, he threw open his door and dashed to the kitchen.

Curious, Kumajirou lazily wandered into the kitchen. He sat back on his two paws and yawned. “Birthday?”

Humming a tune while fumbling with his apron Canada happily answered with a bright smile “Yeah, they said that they would come this year.”

The bear just blinked at the happily cooking boy. Looking down at his paws he mumbled “For once…”

“Sorry Kumakichi, I didn’t catch that. Can you repeat that? ” Canada said while flipping a pancake.

“Nothing.” The bear yawned again. “Get me something to eat.”

Canada laughed softly, and tossed a pancake at the dozing bear.

**June 30, 2017**

It was late afternoon, and Canada was rushing around his house putting up decorations.

“Tomorrow’s the day, huh?” Canada mumbled as he hung up a little Canadian flag. Finally, having the preparations complete, Canada collapsed into his couch.

The violet eyed boy giggled as Kumajirou clambered up into his lap.

Petting the bear’s soft fur, Canada tipped his head back. Violet eyes glittering in content. A soft smile adorned his face.

Tilting his head towards the right, he could see the pancakes in massive stacks, keeping warm in the oven. The giant cake was in the freezer, layered red and white in all its glory. The house itself was cleaned so that not a speck of dust was seen.

Satisfied with his work, Canada finally took a deep breath and fell asleep on his couch, with Kumajirou already fast asleep on his lap.

**July 1 st, 2017**

 The first rays of dawn started to seep through the window. Outside the blue jays started to chirp their morning song. The white trilliums were in full bloom, and the wind danced around, sweeping up petals and leaves.

Groggily, the Canadian opened his eyes. He slowly sat up, and rubbed at his eyes. Finally, he realized what day it was. Gently removing Kumajirou off his lap, he made his way to the kitchen. Double checking everything (the pancakes were exceptionally perfect!), he started to set the table all while preparing the drinks.

Eventually, he made his way to the living room, the small happy smile ever present on his face. Picking Kumajirou up again, he started to stroke the little creature’s fur. “Today is the day, Kuma.” Looking towards the door he whispered “Any moment now.”

Everything was perfect. The pancakes, the cake, the drinks, the decorations. All that was left was the guests.

With bated breath, the blonde looked at the door and waited…but no one came.

Hours, upon hours he sat there, waiting for a knock or the doorbell to ring. Each and every hour Canada sat there, waiting. His smile slowly dropped from his face and was replaced with look of disappointment and sadness.

Soon, the sun began to set, and the Canadian was left there, shocked and upset. Tears began to form in his eyes, and sobs began to rack his body. Holding Kumajirou close, he cried. Tears of sadness and loneliness. He was alone. Alone.

Suddenly a soft tune made its way into the open window.

_O Canada!_

Canada wiped his tears in confusion.

_Our home and native land!_

Who was singing?

_True patriot love_

Making his way out onto his porch, he heard it.

_In all thy sons command._

His people! His people were singing! Running out, he ran down his street.

_With glowing hearts we see thee rise,_

British Columbia, Alberta, Manitoba, Saskatchewan, Newfoundland, New Brunswick, Nova Scotia, Prince Edward Island!

_Il sait porter la croix!_

Québec! Ontario!

_From far and wide,_

Yukon! Nunavut! Northwest Territories!

_O Canada, we stand on guard for thee._

Laughing and twirling under the orange sky, he cried.

_God keep our land glorious and free!_

He wasn’t **alone**. His people, they were here.

_O Canada,_

Tripping over, he fell over and rolled down the hill.

_We stand on guard for thee._

Still smiling, he gazed out at the sunset as he laid on his back.

_O Canada, we stand on guard for thee._

As night fell upon the northern country, the stars started to show themselves.

“Mister?”

Canada opened his eyes and sat up, only to see a little girl and a little boy staring back at him.

“Mister, you’re gonna miss the fireworks!” they exclaimed.

Grabbing Canada’s hand, they pulled him to the seashore.

The second they stepped onto the beach, a whistling sound went up and a bright white light burst into the sky. Soon, the dark sky was lit up by a thousand, lights, shining a million different colours.

Canada smiled. He sat down and started to socialize with the citizens. Soon, the fireworks started to end, and the grand finale started.

Canada’s eyes lit up as the fireworks burst into the sky. Softly smiling, he gazed at the now fading words.

** Canada 150 **

Yes, he was not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do a Tribute to Canada's 150th birthday! I didn't post it on Canada day though.... Oh well! Tell me what you thought about it and what I could improve on! Enjoy your birthday, Canada!
> 
> Also posted on Fanfiction.net!


End file.
